


Soirée pyjama

by Llyria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyria/pseuds/Llyria
Summary: Soirée pyjama, feat. Yuuri et Phichit, sur le prompt "je sais que tu es réveillé".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ca doit faire des plombes que j'ai rien écrit alors je m'y remets avec cette petite chose que je vous offre en échange d'un peu d'indulgence.  
> Si l'inspiration frappe, j'en écrirai d'autres.  
> Bonne lecture !

“Je sais que tu es réveillé~~”

Yuuri sursaute sous sa couette. La voix de Phichit lui parvient directement dans l’oreille, ce qui signifie qu’il doit être penché hors de son lit vers lui, comme une espèce d’oiseau de proie alléché par l’odeur du sang. Allongé sur le côté sur le matelas gonflable, Yuuri déglutit le plus discrètement possible. Quand Phichit a cette voix taquine, il ne faut surtout pas montrer de faiblesses. Son téléphone n’est jamais loin, et Instagram est toujours allumé. De quoi regretter d’avoir accepté de rester dormir dans sa chambre ce soir. 

Des fois, Phichit semble se prendre pour un correspondant de guerre, toujours sur le front, dont le devoir est d’abreuver ses fans de photos. De quoi alimenter les moulins à rumeurs du milieu du patinage. Pas qu’il y ait grand chose d’intéressant à fournir, niveau infos, à cet instant précis, mais Yuuri se méfie. Phichit trouve toujours quelque chose...

“Yuuuuuriiiiiii~~~”

Cette fois-ci, Yuuri glapit et se retourne. Phichit est à moitié dans le vide, son visage très proche du sien. 

“A quoi est-ce que tu penses si fort, hm ?”

Aux compétitions qui s’annoncent. A ces sauts qu’il n’arrive pas à placer en entraînement. Au fait que s’il n’arrive pas à dormir, il va être encore plus crevé demain, et que ça n’aidera pas. 

Yuuri soupire et se plaque les mains sur les yeux. Pourtant, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, à parler de leurs futurs programmes et à câliner les hamsters de Phichit. Mais là, après une demi-heure à tourner en rond dans le noir, sans réussir à trouver le sommeil, et bien… Yuuri est presque soulagé de l’intervention de son ami, même s’il craint à présent de l’avoir réveillé ou bien empêché de dormir, à gigoter sous sa couette. Il ne faudrait pas qu’en plus, Phichit soit fatigué à cause de lui.

“Dis, Yuuri…”

Il rouvre les yeux, quand Phichit murmure son prénom une nouvelle fois, toute taquinerie ayant quitté sa voix. Seule la moitié de son visage dépasse du lit, à présent, l’autre est enfouie dans son coussin. Son seul oeil noir visible est mi-clos et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

“Hmmm ?” grogne Yuuri sans arriver à articuler vraiment. 

Phichit laisse dépasser sa main du lit et agite les doigts. Instinctivement, Yuuri sort sa propre main du drap et la glisse dans celle offerte. Phichit lui sourit d’un air satisfait.

“Allez, dors, maintenant, Yuuri. Sinon CiaoCiao va te frotter les oreilles !”

Cette remarque aurait pu le renvoyer à ses pensées anxieuses, mais les doigts chauds dans les siens et le visage ensommeillé de Phichit, blotti dans son coussin décoré de petits hamsters… Il esquisse un mince sourire en réponse au soupir de contentement qui lui parvient du lit d’à côté et ferme les yeux.


End file.
